


Sword Arm

by 2Hummingbirds



Series: FE3H 100w Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Injury, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hummingbirds/pseuds/2Hummingbirds
Summary: Strict drabble (100w) based on Felix and Ingrid’s paired end card.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: FE3H 100w Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sword Arm

**Author's Note:**

> I read their ending together but haven’t actually even hit the timeskip in the game itself oops

Ingrid sobbed at his bedside, but Felix lay in peace. She squeezed his right hand where it lay across his stomach, her grip hard and bony from her years with the lance.  
“Can you feel it?”  
“Barely.”  
“Oh, Felix your sword arm! This is all my fault!”  
“I’ll miss it but I don’t regret it,” he said.  
“How can you say that? You’ve been holding a blade your entire life, Felix.”  
“My Ingrid,” Felix said, “I have known you since before my hand could curl around a sword.” And wrapping his left arm about her shoulders, he pulled her in.


End file.
